Wireless mesh networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. The wireless mesh networks typically include wired gateways that are wirelessly connected to wireless nodes, or wirelessly connected directly to client devices. Many wireless nodes can collectively form a wireless mesh, in which client devices can associate with any of the wireless nodes.
Wireless networks, however, can be more difficult to deploy and maintain than wired networks. That is, wireless networks are typically subjected to environmental influences that make operation of the networks more problematic than wired networks. For example, the wireless links of wireless networks can suffer from fading or multi-path, which degrade the quality of transmission signals traveling through the wireless links. Additionally, wireless networks that include multiple access points can suffer from self-interference.
During deployment of wireless networks, it is useful to have information regarding fading, multi-path and self-interference to allow for better deployment. Additionally, this information is useful after deployment to allow determination of the quality of possible network connections, and to provide information that can be used to improve the wireless networks.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for determining coverage a wireless network, allowing a system operator to make strategic upgrades to the network. It is also desirable to have measured network information available so that potential users can determine a level of expected performance.